clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damienangrybirds
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 03:25, November 20, 2012 Minor edits Hello, Please use the minor edit button whilst making minor edits. You can do this by clicking the minor edit button above the edit summary. Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Cast request Sure. I would love to be in the cast! Pizza Heroes Join. It's about PIZZA!!!! Waddle On Forever! -123VideoGamerNinja 02:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Cadence and the Angry Birds Cast - Want to join Hello dude, I just read about Cadence and the Angry Birds and I want to ask: Can I join the cast? I could be the main character's helper, and a Secret Agent as well. Do I need to do something to join? Please answer me. Thanks. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) (talk) 14:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Cadence and the Angry Birds Cast - Want to join Dude, I have the entire PSA and EPF clothes, so from what you told me that I needed black sunglasses or something that agents wear, I think I accomplished it. Am I in now? Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) (talk) 19:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) CONFIDENTIAL STUFF - Help please WARNING. THIS IS CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION, SECRET AGENTS ONLY. Hello dude, it's me again. I wanted to ask you, I saw that little hidden phone icon on your profile page, and I wanted to ask, can you help me to do that on mine, please? I don't know how to do it, and when I copy it from yours, it gets messy! Please help me dude! Thanks so much. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) Over and Out (talk) 11:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC) CATAB - WHEN?! Hi dude, so it's me again. I want to ask, WHEN IS THE FIRST CATAB (C'adence '''A'nd 'T'he 'A'ngry 'B'irds) EPISODE COMING OUT?! I just can't wait anymore! I need a day!! Not an exact one, but just an approximate day! PLEASE!! I CAN'T HOLD IT!!!! GONNA BLOW!!!!!!! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 10:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Please OK, but you sent me the message at night, so I couldn't be on. I'm on NOW, so hurry up! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 12:23, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:I can't see you I'm there now, on Cozy, EPF Command Room. I'm easy to find. I'm Omegasonic13 and I'm wearing rare agent items. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 13:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) CATAB - Progress I've seen you uploaded a pic of yourself talking to the Spy Drills penguin, which is me. I'd like myself on there to say "Hey Agent, sorry I'm not there, I have a mission to fulfill. I'll be there ASAP! (and then, when the screnn goes off but the call audio doesn't) C'mon, get here, you little criminal! (click = call end)" OK? That's just a suggestion, so do whatever you want. Btw, I will only be able to be On-Line tomorrow. OK? I'll be all day in Cozy. EPF Command Room. Tomorrow all the day. See you there, tomorrow at EPF Command Room in Cozy! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 23:29, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Cadence And The Angry Birds - Meeting & Continue Hey pal, I'm Omegasonic2000. I call you because we should continue Cadence And The Angry Birds. I suggest we do a meeting for the story (as if, you don't know what should you look for and then I come and we have a meeting about what we'll do). I hope you like it. Smoke Bomb! 17:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Logo Submissions Hi there Damien, Recently, I can see that you submitted two logos to the Logo Design page. Unfortunately, these two logos did not fit the criteria that is clearly mentioned on the page, which states that all logos must be exactly '''250px in width and 65px in height. You can download this image if you want and then edit it in an image editor so your logo can be the exact size required (note that the page is not empty, it's just that the image is fully transparent.) If you have anymore questions, feel free to leave a message on my or any of the the other admins' talk pages. Thanks, Kallie Jo (talk) 02:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:=Let's go OK, what time? I'm from Spain so I use GMT. Smoke Bomb! 20:10, August 23, 2014 (UTC)